


and do i remind you of someone you never met

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself, everybody knows that. The only thing that changes is how people react. You either change your response and learn something new or do something stupid time and again. Ryan prefers to honor past idiocy and fall even further into the best mistake he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and do i remind you of someone you never met

**Author's Note:**

> Tip of the hat to crimsonkitty for encouraging my oddball, self indulgent pairings both here and on tumblr. Also a wee nod to jesselovesbaseball. You requested their first time and blossoming romance, here's a bit of it. Enjoy bb.

Ryan woke up with a railroad spike being driven through his temple.

And that's a generous description of it.

He had a vague memory of going out with a handful of the guys. He branched off with one with a pretty smile for no reason that he can remember. There were mixed drink shots, purple and fruity tasting and then there was tequila and salty skin. When he heard a groan, he'd rolled his head to the side. There's was an expanse of gorgeous dark skin over smooth muscle and it had been all Ryan could do not to lean in and lick it.

Fortunately, he didn't have to make that decision. The guy had rolled over, smile and leaned in to press a kiss against Ryan's lips. He'd tasted faint remnants of rum and... Melky. His name was Melky, the touch of his lips had been electric and Ryan had felt an indescribable warmth in his chest.

“Good morning.” Melky had had to search for words before smiling sheepishly and saying something in Spanish. His accent was beautiful.

Ryan answered in Japanese just to be a smartass and giggled when Melky hit him with a pillow. “Good morning.”

“We are okay, yes?”

“I think we're freaking fantastic.” Ryan answered quietly, trailing fingers over Melky's shoulder and feeling rather pleased at the way the younger man had shaken under his touch. He'd leaned in for another firm kiss. “You want to get breakfast?”

***

Ryan wakes up in Philadelphia with a small hangover, nothing a few glasses of water and a couple ibuprofen won't fix. He's curled up on his side, Melky's face is buried in his chest and the man is whimpering. For a grown man, his boyfriend is a pretty big baby when it comes to being sick and/or hungover.

As usual, Melky starts talking, expecting Ryan to talk to him and soothe him the way he does to Ryder. “What are you thinking?”

“That first morning we woke up together.” Ryan smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Melky's head. “And how things like that are usually supposed to be ignored and never spoken about again. A thing that just happens on the road because that makes it okay, you're not gay if it's on the road and it's hard to pick up women or the wife or girlfriend isn't around.”

Melky snuffles, squeezing Ryan's hip and nodding, expecting Ryan to continue.

“But then you turned over, and you kissed me and god, we both had awful morning breath. I didn't even know you. Fuck, we could barely communicate and I had to think about it to remember your name.” Ryan closes his eyes, shaking his head before tipping Melky's chin up for a kiss. “But none of that mattered because I was already in love with you. Still am. I know it hasn't been long, only a couple months, but nothing ever felt as right as this does now, not even Nicole, not that marriage.”

“That marriage, huh?” Melky asks, a little shakily. God, is this happening? Ryan can't tell and he's scared to death. “This is a marriage to you?”

“It could be.”

Melky doesn't look as terrified as Ryan feels. Instead he's smiling, looking content and confident and like he doesn't have a care in the world. “I like that. This is what is right. I would ask for nothing else in the world.”

This is absolutely ridiculous, is what it is. They've only known each other a few months. Hell, they just came through a huge fight about Melky not telling him about a child until it was already born. But like every time before, Ryan can't bring himself to care, only telling himself that none of it matters.

He's in love and love is all you need.


End file.
